


Rope Burn

by Misachan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Desert Island Fic, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misachan/pseuds/Misachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The training session's not going well. Slade decides Ollie needs a little extra motivation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to aerilex, who never says no when I ask to throw fic at her. Written for the ropes/chains square on my Kink Bingo card.

“Seriously, just untie me.”

Slade rolled his eyes, sprawled out on the floor the same way he'd been while watching Ollie fail at pull-ups. “No. Untie yourself, that's the whole point.”

Ollie shifted in the chair, feeling the rope starting to burn against his wrists. “You did it too tight this time.”

Slade just rolled his eyes again. “Any tighter yeah, you'd need a weapon then but those knots you can get out of. I've done it myself.” He stared up at the ceiling, as if Ollie's incompetence was hurting his very soul. “You've actually shown you're not terrible at this, so stop taking so long. And don't be so obvious, anyone really trying to keep you here would've shot you by now.”

Ollie grimaced, feeling a drop of sweat drip down his neck. It was true, the reason Slade had tied the knots this tight was because Ollie had been able to get himself out the first few times, the knots getting tighter and more complex with each pass. Even Slade had been...well, not impressed, but at least stopped openly mocking him, so that was nice for a change.

He'd been trying to undo these knots for about twenty minutes though, and he was starting to think Slade just enjoyed watching him squirm. The way his arms were twisted behind his back made his shoulders ache and the harder he fought the worse that got. “I don't think this is gonna happen.”

Slade hauled himself to his feet and walked over to his weapons cache, picking up an enormous handgun. “Maybe you need higher stakes,” he said, strolling back over to point blank range and pointing the muzzle right in Ollie's face. “If you were really trying to get out of knots like those, this is more what it would be like.” 

Ollie felt another bead of sweat slide down his back. He tried to remember how many times he'd been held at gunpoint since landing on this island and realized he'd lost count. “You're not gonna shoot me,” he said, thrilled his voice had only cracked a little bit.

Slade made a show of cocking the gun. “You sure about that?”

Ollie was pretty sure. “Yeah. I am.”

Slade's eyes narrowed and Ollie marshaled up every scrap of willpower he had to not look away. After a few tense seconds Slade finally sighed, clearing the chamber and thumbing the safety back on before putting it aside. “You are going to be how I die, I already know it.”

“Look, you're not going to leave me tied up like this all night....”

“I can and I will.” He started to circle around Ollie like a frustrated panther. “I know you can do this, you're just giving up.”

“Or – let's try this – you tied the ropes too tight and you couldn't get out of these either.” 

“I've gotten out of those knots half a dozen times, and that was with angry militants pointing rifles at me. All a matter of motivation.” He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. “So we're both going to sit here until you manage it.”

It only took another ten minutes for Slade to get bored. He paced in front of Ollie for a few seconds, shaking his head every so often like he was considering plans and discarding them, then he stood in front of Ollie with his head tilted to the side, rubbing the stubble covering his chin.

Then he _smiled_. The crazy smile, the _I-like-swords_ smile. Slade smiling like that was more dangerous than any gun.

He crouched in front of Ollie, that grin widening by a fraction, then he undid the top button of Ollie's pants. He paused then, those dark eyes boring into Ollie as he waited to see if there'd be a red light.

Ollie wasn't about to give him one. He closed his eyes and leaned back, feeling Slade slide his zipper down very, very slowly. The low chuckle Slade let out when impatience made Ollie squirm just sent Ollie's blood rushing south even faster. “Don't see how this is gonna help,” he said through his teeth, just Slade stroking him through fabric already turning his breathing ragged.

“Shut up,” Slade said and sure, Ollie could do that. There was that deep chuckle again and Ollie let it rush through him. “Starting to think you _like_ me tying you up.”

“Hey, you started it. You had me tie you up practically the day we met.” For different reasons, of course, but Ollie didn't see the need to point that out.

“Hell of a first date that was.” 

Ollie felt Slade's hand slide past his underwear, calloused fingers stroking up his shaft. He shifted his hips forward as much as possible, aching shoulders be damned, and Slade took the hint, pulling his pants and underwear down and off. “Kinda chilly in here.”

“Is there _anything_ you won't complain about?”

Ollie cracked his eyes open and saw Slade settle down to his knees, his thumbs stroking down Ollie's inner thighs as he pushed his legs apart. “No complaining. Promise.”

“That'd be a first.” 

Ollie leaned his head back as Slade licked up his shaft, that first hit of warm breath against his skin making him shiver. “Australian military must be a hell of a lot different from the US one.”

“Worked with Americans from time to time, and trust me you'd be surprised.” He trailed the tip of his tongue around the head of Ollie's cock, his fingers stroking up his shaft with smooth, light movements. “Now eyes on me.”

Ollie looked down just in time to see Slade deep throat him, his eyes staring up at Ollie the entire time. Slade made an appreciative little hum at the sound Ollie made, the vibration from that running through Ollie like an electric shock. Ollie's hips bucked up when Slade sucked hard, sending a quick jolt of pain from his shoulders but Ollie was already so far beyond caring. Slade finally had to hold his hips down when it happened again, laughing at Ollie as he came up for air. “Careful.”

“You're really good at this,” Ollie mumbled, hissing in a breath as Slade licked up his stomach.

“I'm good at everything.”

“Humble, too,” Ollie gasped, barely able to get the words out before Slade went back to it. Ollie squeezed his eyes shut, Slade's tongue circling his shaft and the heat of his mouth the only sensations he could process until Slade made another insistent hum. He forced his eyes open and glanced down as Slade set into a rhythm, looking as pleased as a human being could get while he turned Ollie into shaking wreck. Ollie kept trying to reach his hands forward, forgetting they were bound and the _frustration_ of not being able to touch him put a sharp edge to the point Slade was pushing him towards. Slade moved his hands from Ollie's hips, tracing patterns on his inner thighs until he started to squirm. He _felt_ Slade laugh at him, then and again when he moaned as Slade stroked his thumb up the sensitive skin of his balls and around the base of his shaft.

Slade braced both hands against Ollie's thighs and kicked it into high gear, sucking so hard Ollie felt his eyes roll back. He couldn't have held back the moans if he'd tried, a mixture of _please_ and _keep going_ and _God, **fuck**_ tumbling out as Slade worked him closer to climax.

Just as Ollie was about to lose language entirely Slade pulled up. “No, no, no, no,” Ollie moaned. “Don't stop, I'm right there.”

“I know,” Slade said, teasing his fingers up and down Ollie's shaft again. “You want me to finish you off, get out of those knots.”

“ _Fuck you_.” 

“You want to do anything close to that tonight, you better get yourself untied.”

Ollie whimpered as Slade trailed just the tip of his tongue up his shaft. He twisted his hands behind his back; the rope was a little more sweat-slicked now but the the knots still felt as hopeless as ever. Slade just kept teasing, alternating his fingers and tongue to keep Ollie hard and right on the edge but not enough to push him over, those dark eyes of his staring holes through him the entire time. Every whimper Ollie couldn't push back made Slade that much more sadistic, made that grin a little wider as he made Ollie squirm and writhe. Ollie didn't care any more if the ropes burned his wrists raw, all he could think about was getting even just one hand free.

Then Ollie managed to squeeze one hand up and thought he felt the end the rope. He held his breath as he managed to tug on it, first with just his nails and then managing to grab it with his fingers. Twisting his hands around loosened it more, enough to fit one finger under the knot and pull. After a few more seconds of working it open Ollie slid one hand free, quickly undoing the last knot and feeling the rope fall to the floor. “Hey,” he said, hardly able to believe it. “Hey, I did it.”

Ollie's head snapped back as Slade deep throated him again. There was no teasing now, all of Slade's intense attention focused on turning Ollie inside out. Ollie clenched one hand in Slade's hair and braced the other against the chair, Slade's hands tight on his hips to keep him there. The climax hit him like a truck, sending sensation rushing down his legs and up his spine; he slumped back, spent and shaky and too breathless to even try to talk. 

He blinked his eyes open as Slade sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “See?” he said, breathing hard himself. “Just needed a little motivation.” He checked out the rope burns on Ollie's wrists. “You'll live.”

Ollie just tugged at Slade's shirt, still not able to string words together but Slade got the hint anyway, stripping down as Ollie sat back and leered. He leaned over Ollie, so close he could feel Slade's breath on his lips. “You up for any more lessons tonight?”

It was Ollie's turn to smile like a Cheshire cat. “Still don't think you could get out of those knots.”

Slade quirked an eyebrow at that, his hand back on Ollie's thigh. “Sounds like a challenge.” 

Ollie let his grin widen. Slade didn't know how to back down from one of those. Ollie reached down and picked up the rope, looping it around Slade's wrists. “C'mon, then,” he said, whispering in Slade's ear. “You show me how it's done.”

-fin-


End file.
